The Truth About Love
by xbabycakessxox
Summary: Ryan and Troy are off to college, they're in love, and nothing can stop them. But what happens when Ryan is diagnosed with Leukemia? Bad summary, please R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first fic. Please, be honest in the reviews, but don't be mean. I like suggestions and comments on what I should do better.**

_ Thank god we only have a week left, and then it's off to college! _I thought to myself, shuddering at the thought of being there another year. I smiled, seeing my peppy blonde boyfriend walk to him, only one of my iPod earphones in my right ear, and lip synching to the music. I smiled, walking toward him. He hadn't seen me, and he stopped at what he supposed was his new locker for the year. I smiled to him wider than before, and went up behind the small boy, putting my hands over my crystal blue eyes. The boy giggled.

"Guess who?" I said, in a disguised voice.

"Hmm, Sharpay?" He said, a smile on my face.

I laughed, and pecked the boy on the cheek, taking my hands off of my boyfriend's eyes, and turned him around.

"I don't think that Shar would've done that, babe." He said, still smiling. My boyfriend wrapped my arms around my waist, and kissed my chest softly. I wrapped my arms around the other boy's neck, and pulled him into my chest, and smelled my hair. It smelled like coconut, mixed with the essence of Ryan Evans.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear, "What?" I asked, looking down at him.

"I love you." He said, kissing my chin. "I love you so much."

I smiled, and put my hand on the back of his head, and rested my forehead against his gently, smiling. I leaned in to kiss him softly, but he greeted me aggressively. I responded the kiss in likewise fashion, and felt his tongue slide over my lips, begging for entrance. I slowly opened my lips, letting my tongue roam the inside of the mouth that I knew so well. He backed me up against his locker, it now closed. We continued on for a few moments, and heard someone clear their throat next to us.

"Get a room you too, seriously. You need it." Chad said, laughing, with Zeke and Jason next to him. Ryan and I giggled as he moved his hands down to my ass, and squeezed it gently. I turned back to him.

"What was that for?" I asked, laughing.

"You weren't paying attention to me." He said, giving me a fake pout.

I laughed. "Alright, so the previous five minutes wasn't me paying attention to you?" I asked, smiling.

I laughed, and kissed him softly, and he pushed me out of the way of his locker. "Nope, I'm not taking your pity, Mister Troy Bolton. I'm very disappointed in you." He said, opening his locker again, and trying not to smile. I giggled, and ran my hand up and down his chest softly, and embraced him from behind, nibbling his earlobe, his known weakness. He sighed, and closed his locker, his books in his arms. "Fine, I forgive you. Only if you come over after school today." He said. I laughed, and winked.

"Of course, boo." I said, taking his hand in mine. "You're in Darbus' homeroom, right?" I asked him, starting to walk. He nodded, and took a bite of the apple he had taken from his book bag. I snatched it from his hand, and took a bite, and handed it back to him. Chad walked next to me.

"You seriously are too adorable, I think I'm going to throw up every time I'm around you." Chad said, making a disgusted face. "I mean, we're perfectly fine with you being gay, but still. Some us don't want to see what goes down, alright?"

Ryan and I laughed, and I squeezed his hand. We all walked to Ms. Darbus' homeroom together, Zeke, Jason and Chad talking, and Ryan eating his apple. I walked in the door first, followed by Ryan then the rest of them. We saw Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor sitting in the back by the windows, and Sharpay called out to her twin. "You five, get over here. Especially you Ry, I need to talk to you."

I got defensive, as we took our seats. "Hey, Shar. No one calls him Ry except me." I said, pulling onto his lap.

He nodded. "It's true, sis." And gave her a fake sorrowful look.

"Whatever, I don't care." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Did you hear about those two new boys?" She asked, leaning in close to us. I sighed, the usual Sharpay and Ryan gossip.

"No I didn't. What's up with them?" Ryan asked, squeezing my hand. He knew I hated when she did this.

"You remember those two families up in Dallas, last year? The ones who the two sets of older couples got brutally murdered? They're their sons." She said, looking sorry and shocked.

Just then, two boys walked into homeroom. "And who might you two lovely boys be? You don't look familiar, I don't think I've seen you before. What are your boys' names?" She asked, smiling.

"Uh.. I'm Colton.." The tall blonde boy said. "And this is Blaine." He said, nervously looking around the room.

Sharpay grabbed Ryan's leg that was however still on my lap. "OH MY GOD RYAN, that's them!" She said in a whisper yell.

We all turned to look at them. The taller one, Colton, had striking blonde hair like the Evans' twins had. The other boy was shorter, with dark hair. They seemed to be preppy.

"They're so cute!" Gabriella whispered to Sharpay.

Ms. Darbus handed the boys their schedules, and they looked around, looking for seats. Sharpay smiled, and stood up. "Hey, new kids. There are empty seats over here!" She said, batting her eyelashes some.

Ryan hit her arm playfully. "What are you doing, Shar? You have Zeke!"

"They don't have friends, they're new?" She asked, like Ryan was retarded. We all watched as the two boys walked over, and sat in the two desks next to Sharpay. Sharpay smiled, looking at them. "I'm Sharpay Evans. That's my twin brother, Ryan," He gave a small wave. "That's his boyfriend, Troy. You'll constantly see them making out, and not keeping their hands off of each other." Ryan blushed, and I gave her a death glare. She bluntly ignored it. "That's Zeke, my boyfriend. That's Chad, Jason, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor." She said, pointing at everyone as she read the list of names of the group.

"I'm uh, Colton, and this is Blaine." We all waited for Blaine to say something, but he looked pleadingly at Colton. "Uh, Blaine can't talk. He can hear just fine, but after an accident a few years back, his larynx had to be removed. So he can't talk." We all nodded, and Gabriella got up, and hugged Blaine.

We laughed, and she blushed. "I'm sorry, I like to hug people." Blaine started making signs with his hands, and after a few moments, I realized it was sign language.

"Blaine said he likes giving them, so you're in luck." Colton translated for Gabriella. She smiled, and hugged the boy again, this time he hugged her back.

The homeroom bell rang, and everyone took their seats again.

_This was going to be another long year at East High. _Troy thought as Ryan got up off his lap, sliding into the desk next to him, as Ms. Darbus made a few announcements.

Troy hadn't been paying attention till Ryan smacked his arm. "...And for our winter musicale, we will be doing the play 'Hairspray'. Auditions will be held next Monday, held during free period. Sharpay squealed, and clapped.

After homeroom, we all split up, walking to our first period classes. It was the first day of our senior year, and we didn't have time to compare schedules. I walked upstairs, nodding and waving to everyone who said 'hi' to me. I got to room 227, my calculus class. Mr. DeLeva. I groaned, and walked in, seeing Ryan and Gabriella and one of the new boys, the mute one. _Oh shit, what's his name? _I thought to myself, walking over to them. Ryan turned and saw me, and smiled, and squealed, jumping up into my arms. He was about two inches shorter than me, so I picked him up a little, then set him down, kissing his forehead.

"Sit next to me, Bri, you wouldn't mind sitting next to Blaine, would you?" He asked, smiling.

"Of course not, Ryan." She got up, moving to the other side of the table, and sat down next to Blaine. Gabriella knew sign language, of course, so they were signing, as Ryan and I started to talk.

"So, today. What do you wanna do?" He asked, taking my hand in his own, and looking at me.

"Well, we could cuddle up and watch movies, and order Chinese food." I said, knowing it was his favorite thing to do. His face light up with happiness, and he leaned over and kissed my nose.

"That sounds perfect. I can't wait." He said, as the bell rang.

We sat quietly, and I kept glancing at Blaine. He was okay, I didn't know the guy, but he seemed nice. We listened to the teacher give the usual first day speeches, and hand out the supply lists. The rest of the day was the same. Ryan was in 3 of my classes, Sharpay in 2, Chad in two, Gabby in 2, Blaine and Colton both in 3, and we were all in the same drama class together.

The rest of the day dragged on like this, teachers giving their first day speeches, and handing out supply lists. At the end of the day, Ryan wasn't in my last period class, so I got the remainder of books from my locker, and walked down the hall to his. On the way there, I passed Sharpay and Zeke talking, in which didn't seem like a nice way. I sighed, and leaned against Ryan's locker. I pulled out my phone, 3 new text messages. One from Ryan, one from Gabriella, and one from an unknown number.

I looked at Ryan's first. _"Hey baby, I'll meet you at my locker after school. I'll be running a few minutes late, I have to talk to Mrs. Darbus." _I smiled, and looked at Gabriella's message. _"Hey mister. U __wanna__ go out for pizza on Sunday? I gotta talk to you about something. Text back." _I quickly wrote back, _"Yea sure, Gab. Noon at my place? We'll order in."_ I sent it, then opened the other text message. I didn't bother responding, the person didn't say who they were. I played around with my phone a little more, texting a little with Chad when Ryan came up, and kissed my cheek.

"Hey baby boo." I said, slipping my phone into my pocket, and wrapping my arms around his petite waist. He smiled a little, and pulled away, and opened his locker. I looked at him. He looked stressed and upset. I gently ran my fingers through his hair.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Troy. Okay?" He asked, shutting his locker. "Can we just go?"

I looked at him, and he took my hand, and we started to walk. I didn't want to push him, but something was definitely wrong. "Ry? Talk to me, sweetie. Please?"

"Nothing's wrong Troy, I'm fine, I'm just tired, and not feeling well." He said, looking at me, then stopped, and turned me to him. "I'm really fine, just tired, and Ms. Darbus was being annoying. I'm sorry if I made you think I was upset, or mad at you." He said sweetly, putting his hand on my cheek, and smiling a little.

"It's okay, Ryan, I just want you to know that you can talk to me, okay?" I asked, kissing his forehead.

"I know baby, I know." He said, kissing my chin. "I love you."

I smiled, feeling the butterflies come back into my stomach. "I love you too."

"Forever?" He asked, question in his eyes.

"Plus a day." I responded, giving him a light peck on the lips.

"I believe we have us a date, shall we start walking again?"

I took his hand again, and we walked out of the school, hand in hand.

**Review, please? I'll only continue if I get some feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note; this chapter has a lot of information. Yes, it's long. But it's a good chapter, I swear.**_

We got into Ryan's car, and took off for his house.

"I'm so ready to be out of there, I can't believe we only have one week left until summer!" Ryan said excitedly.

"Yeah, I know. I think I'd kill myself if I had to stay there anymore." I said, laughing.

"Well, we wouldn't want that. Hey, have you heard from University of Albuquerque yet sweetie?" He asked, looking over at me.

"I totally forgot to tell you, didn't I?!" I asked him, shocked that I had forgotten.

"You got in!?" He asked, looking at me briefly.

"Yep! And with a full scholarship for the basketball program." I said, smiling. We pulled up to a red light, and Ryan leaned over to kiss me softly.

"That's great, Troy. Really great. Now we'll be going to the same colleges." He said, softly. I pressed my lips to his again until the car behind us beeped, signaling that the light had turned green. Ryan pulled away, and returned to driving. He had a weird look on his face.

"You alright baby?" I asked, taking his hand gently. He nodded, and pulled into his driveway. We got out, walking up to the door.

"I'm just, really tired lately." He said, yawning. "And when I'm really tired, I get these pains when I lay down, when my body's finally relaxing. I dunno, it's probably just a phase." He said, opening the door, and walking in.

"You might wanna get it checked out Ry. I'll go with you tomorrow, if you want me to. We can miss homeroom and first period, if you want." I said, looking at him as we were taking off our shoes.

"You think I should?" He asked, a scared look on his face. I nodded, and pulled the blonde boy against me. He grimaced in a little pain.

"Sweetie, let's go. I'm taking you now, and we're going to the hospital, alright? I'm worried about you." I said, stroking his cheek softly.

"A-Alright..." He said, putting his head against my chest. "Should I bring anything you think?" He asked, looking up at me.

I shook my head no. "We won't be there for a long time, besides I can always run back, okay? Let's go." I said, helping him get his shoes back on, and I slipped mine on as well. I wrapped my arm around his waist, walking out to the car.

"You want me to drive, boo?" I asked, kissing the top of his head as he nodded yes. I opened the passenger door for him, and helped him slide in.

I walked around to the driver side, and sat down, and took the keys from my boyfriend, started the car, and pulled out of the driveway.

Ryan closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of his seat.

"I've also been losing a lot of weight, and it's scaring me. I've been eating so much, but I'm losing weight. It's scary Troy. I'm scared." He said, as his lower lip began to tremble. I pulled over, and put my hand behind his head gently.

"You're gonna be alright, Ryan. You've probably got the flu or something; it's nothing to worry about, okay?" I asked, looking in his eyes. He nodded, as he brushed the tears from his eyes. "You're gonna be fine baby, trust me." I said, kissing his nose, then his forehead, then his lips gently. I let my lips linger there for a few moments, and then pulled away.

"Let's get going, alright? No now worries, you'll be fine." I said, reassuring him, and myself. He sat back in his seat, and closed his eyes. Eventually, his breathing slowed, and I knew he was asleep in the matter of seconds. I pulled into the hospital, and leaned over.

Gently kissing his earlobe, I whispered, "Come on love, we're here." I kissed his earlobe a few more times, and led down to his neck. He made a grunting noise, and I kissed his lips. "Come on, baby. We need to have you checked out." I said, making more of an effort.

"But I wanna stay here with you." He mumbled.

"I'll come inside with you, and I won't leave till you're out. Got that?" I said, kissing his lips a few times more.

"Fine." He said, opening his eyes, and he yawned, and stretched a little. I hopped out, and walked to his door, and opened it for him, helping him out. Once he was standing, he yawned again.

"Jeeze babe, you really are tired." I chuckled, and closed his door. He glared at me.

"I told you, dork." He said. I laughed, and took his hand, and started to walk across the parking lot. I knew Ryan was deathly scared of hospitals. He looked nervous, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to get his nerves worked up even more. He looked over at me.

"I'm scared to go in, Troy." He said softly, stopping once we hit the sidewalk.

"Baby, it's alright. I'm here. And I told you, I'm not leaving." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissed his head. "I'm not leaving your side till you're out of here."

He gave me a fake smile, and spoke softly. "But, what if I won't be okay? What happens if I get diagnosed with something, like cancer? Or something like that..." He said, starting to cry.

"Baby, we don't have to worry about that, you'll be fine. You and I will leave here tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest. You'll get some tests done, they'll examine you, and I'll be sitting right there, holding your hand through it all. There's no reason to be scared, you're perfect." I said, lifting up his chin, and giving him a soft kiss. "And if something happens like that? Which it won't, I'll be right there, pulling you through it all. I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever. Okay? You're my other half." I said, kissing his forehead.

"Okay Troy. It'll all be okay, keep telling me that. And keep telling me you love me. Okay?" He said, looking up at me, smiling a little.

"I will, baby. I'm not leaving you. I love you." I said sincerely, meaning every word. I took his hand, and we began to walk to the doors. We walked in, and signed him in. They gave him paperwork to fill out, and we took a seat at a two-person couch. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, and he leaned against me gently as he started to fill out his paperwork.

When he was done, I took it up to the lady at the desk. "How long do you think 'till he gets back there?" I asked, looking at her.

She looked at the clock, and looked at the few patients in the room. "About a half hour, but if he gets worse, ya'll come up and tell me, ya hear?" She said, in a nice way, a smile on her face.

I nodded, and headed back to Ryan. I slipped back in my seat, and put my arm over his shoulder again. He leaned against me, and looked up at me.

"How are you so perfect?" He asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. "You always know how to make me feel better, and how to make me smile. You're perfect for me, and I don't know how I ended up with such an amazing boy as you." He sighed, happily, and closed his eyes. I rubbed his back gently.

He shivered a little. "I'm cold baby; do you still have that blanket in your car?" He asked, looking up at me now.

"Yeah, I do. Let me see if they have any here, sometimes they do. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." I got up, and walked back up to the nurse, and she smiled.

"Do you have any blankets that my boyfriend can use? He's really cold." I said, looking at her.

"Yeah honey, we sure do." She got up, smiling. "I'll be right back." She quickly returned with a flannel blanket, which was already warm. Kept by a heater, probably. I walked back to the couch, and slid back into our position.

"Baby, lay down with your head in my lap. Get comfy, you're tired, I know." I said as he laid down. I draped the blanket over him, and he curled up in a ball. I rested one of my hands on his waist, the other on his head, running my fingers through his hair softly. "Now go to sleep, I'll wake you when they call us back." He nodded, already drifting off to sleep.

I played with his hair some more, and sat there, my eyes closed, but sure not to fall asleep. A while later, I glanced at the clock, to my surprise, 45 minutes had gone by. _When were they going to call Ryan back?_ I wondered. Just then, the same nurse from before called Ryan's name.

"One moment, I have to wake him up." The nurse nodded, and I nudged Ryan a little.

"Baby, we have to go back. Come on, sweetie." I said, shaking him gently. His eyes opened, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. I got up first, and then helped him up. I draped the blanket over his tiny shoulders, and walked with him over to the nurse.

We walked back into a room, where Ryan sat on a hospital bed, me in a chair next to him. They asked him to stand up onto a scale, and the nurse looked shocked when she got his weight.

"Honey, have you been eating?" She asked, concerned. "You weigh 113 pounds."

He nodded. "I've been eating like crazy. But I keep losing weight." He said, his bottom lip starting to tremble, the sign that he would start crying. He was vulnerable when he first woke up. I walked over as he stepped off the scale, and he buried his face into my chest, and held me tight.

"Will be alright?" I asked the nurse.

"This isn't normal, it's the sign of Leu-" She stopped. "We'll have to do some more tests. Ryan sweetie? I'm gonna ask you a few questions, alright? And tell me the truth. This isn't normal, honey. We wanna see what's wrong with you.

"Is it okay if I sit with Troy?" He asked, and I knew he just wanted me to hold him.

"Of course, honey. Get comfortable, and I'll be back in a minute." She smiled a little, and then walked out. I sat on the hospital bed, put my legs up, and Ryan sat next to me, nuzzling my chest as I put my arm around him.

"It'll all be okay, Ry. I love you so much. I'd never let anything bad happen, alright?" I said, stroking his hair gently. He nodded as the nurse came back in.

"I'm going to ask you a few simple questions, just to get to know you first, okay honey?" She asked, sitting in a chair next to the bed. Ryan nodded.

"What's your middle name?" She asked, looking at him.

"Jonathon." He said, and then spelled it for her.

"Now what about this charming young man you have beside you?" She asked, glancing at me.

"This is my boyfriend, Troy Bolton."

"Now how long have you two been together?"

"A year and a half."

"Wow, that's great." She said, still a smile on her face.

Ryan nodded. "He's everything I've ever wanted…"

The nurse smiled.

"We're gonna get married one day," I interjected. "On Valentine's day." I said, smiling. I'd never told Ryan this before, but Valentine's day was his favorite holiday.

"That's really great." She said. "What grade are you in, Ryan?"

He seemed to have drifted off into sleep. I shook him awake.

"Ryan, baby, come on." He whimpered.

"Listen, Ryan," The nurse said. "How about I let the doctor come in, and take a blood sample, and then you can go to sleep for a while, alright?"

I felt his body stiffen. He hates needles. I nodded for him. "That sounds perfect, thank you." I said, as she walked out.

"Baby, it'll be okay. I'm here. Squeeze my hand when it hurts, okay? Shhh." I said, as he started to shake. "Honey, don't do that." I said, comforting him. "It'll be over before you know it."

Just then, a doctor walked in. "Now which one of you is Ryan?" He asked, looking from me to Ryan.

"He is, I'm Troy Bolton, Ryan's fiancé. It's nice to meet you, Sir." I said, extending my hand. Ryan jerked his head up, and looked at me.

"B-but I'm not your fiancé." He said, in shock.

I blushed, and fished around in my pocket. "Hey, doctor? Can you give us, like two minutes? Please? Then you can come in, and Ryan will be a perfect little boy for you." The doctor nodded, knowing what I was about to do, and I finally found the little velvet box, pulling it out, Ryan started at me.

"Troy... No... Not here…" Ryan said, tears coming to his eyes faster.

"Ryan Jonathon Evans? You mean the world to me. Knowing I'm around you, makes me so happy. You make me complete. You're my other half. You've changed me, for the better. You've made me a better person. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm in love with you, Ryan." I said, flipping the box open. Ryan gasped when he saw what was inside. It was a white gold band, with little diamonds going around in a circle around the center. I pulled it out of the box. "So, Ryan... Will you make me the happiest person alive? And marry me?" I said, looking at him.

His face was overjoyed, tears streaming down his face. "I love you Troy. I love you so much." He said, softly. "Yes, I will marry you!" He said louder, tears falling more frequently. "Yes, I do baby." I pulled him in for a passionate kiss, me tasting the salty faint taste from his tears. He kissed me, smiling, and then pulled away. I looked down, my hands shaking, and slid the band onto his left ring finger.

"This is beautiful, Troy. It's absolutely perfect." He said, leaning in, and kissing me. The moment was perfect. Nothing could tear me down from this place, nothing.

Or so I thought.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it. Please, if you read, review. I'm not posting another chapter until I have some more reviews, please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan had fallen back asleep after his bloodwork, as I sat next to his bed, playing tetris on my cell phone.

"Troy?" Called out a hushed voice, I knew to be Ryan's. I snapped my cellphone shut, and stood up, and sat next to him on the bed.

"Just making sure you're still here is all." He said, softly, and closed his eyes again, smiling.

"I'm never going to leave your side, I swear." I said, and kissed his lips softly, then pulled back as I heard my name being called by the doctor. "I'll be right back baby." I whispered, and kissed his forehead as he nodded.

I followed the doctor into an empty exam room. "You may need to sit down for this." He informed me. I gave him a funny look, but obliged, and sat down on the end of the hospital bed.

"Whats up, Doc?" I asked, giving a small smile.

"Your fiance, Ryan Evans?" He said, as I nodded. Something was wrong, I knew it. I felt my stomach churn as I took a deep breath. "The blood that we took?" He said, as I nodded again. "We err... Discovered your fiance has leukemia."

I laughed, and shook my head. "No, you're joking. Ryan doesn't have cancer, he's perfect. He's just got the flu, is all." The doctor stared at me sadly, and I knew it was true. "No, he doesn't have leukemia." I said, whispering now, as I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"Fortunately, we caught it in time. He'll go through a lot of kemo, and a lot of medical treatment, but we're estimating a full recovery."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but it didn't work. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I'll leave you alone for a few moments." The doctor said, and walked out of the room. I let a tear fall down my face as I stood up, and shook all over. "NO!" I yelled, and punched the wall, more tears streaming down my face. Soon after, my body was shaking with sobs, and my knees buckled, as I fell to the ground. About 5 minutes after, I composed myself, and walked out of the room, rubbing my eyes, trying to hide the tear stains that lined my cheeks. The nurses gave me sympathetic looks, and I looked away, swallowing the lump in my throat to my avail.

I walked into Ryan's room, to see him lying there, utterly perfect. His small pink lips curved to a soft smile, and his blonde hair ruffled and sticking up. He lay like an angel, but as you got closer, I realized he was too pale. There were too many brusies, he was too skinny. And he looked so tired.

My heart caught in my throat as I sat down next to him on the uncomfortable bed, and Ryan stirred.

"I'm not asleep, I swear." He said softly, slurring his words.

I laughed a little, and smiled, kissing his forehead, and then his nose, then his lips. "Go to sleep baby, please." I said, and then pressed my lips to his once more.

His breath became slower, and more distinct, and I pulled my leg up onto the bed. I traced his gorgeous features with my finger, ever so softly, not wanting to wake him. He whimpered softly, and changed his position so he was laying on his right side. I smiled, and laid down on my side next to him, and got under the thin blanket with him, and wrapped my arm around him, interlacing our legs together. I let my eyes fall close, and fall into a deep sleep.

_Sorry for such a short update after a long time. I've been in and out of the hospital, and heres something so you all know I'm not dead._


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I opened my eyes, and saw Ryan's staring back at me.

"Hey you." I whispered, looking into his eyes, sleep in my voice. "I dreamed about you." I said, a small smile coming to my lips before I pressed mine to his.

"Baby," He said against my lips. "Why'd the doctor call you out earlier? Did my bloodwork already come back?" He asked excitedly.

Then, it all came rushing back to me. Leukemia, Ryan had leukemia. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and looked at him, tears coming to my eyes. He wiped them softly, with a concerned look on his face.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked, looking at me, clearly getting upset. "I love you, tell me."

"I can't tell you, the doctors have to." I said softly, wiping the tears from my eyes, composing myself.

"Then go get one, please.." He said, his bottom lip trembling. I nodded, and got up, and walked outside to the nurses station.

"Hey, I'm Troy Bolton, I'm with Ryan Evans. He wants the results of his blood work. I can't tell him.." I said, my voice breaking. The nurse nodded, and called our doctor. 5 minutes later, he came around the corner, and smiled a sad smile.

"I didn't expect you to be able to tell him," He said caringly. "Lets go. You might not want to sit down next to him, you never know what peoples reactions are." He said, opening the door to Ryan's room.

Ryan looked up, and looked at me, then the doctor. "I want to know my results of the blood work." He demanded, still looking at the doctor.

"Um, son, I'm sorry to say that your results came back negatively. We've diagnosed you with leukemia." He said softly. "I'll leave you and your fiancé alone now, just call if you need me.

I looked at Ryan, who was already sobbing. I rushed over to his side, and laid on the bed next to him. "Shhhh, baby I'm here." I said as he sobbed into my chest. "We're gonna get through this.." I whispered in his ear softly, trying to comfort him. "Baby, stop crying, please." I said and whimpered, scared to cry myself.

"B-but I can't s-s-s-stop crying. I'm going to d-d-die." He said between sobs as he nuzzled his face everywhere he could find.

He cried until he was exhausted, and then he stopped, his eyes red and puffy, and he was tracing patterns up and down my arm gently.

"I love you." I whispered softly, into his ear.

He smiled a little bit, and nodded. "I love you too." He whispered back. "Does this mean I'm going to lose all my hair?" He asked, looking up at me.

I nodded, and frowned, running my fingers through his hair softly over and over. "I love your hair." I said.

"Go home, and pack a suitcase for you and I. Tell my mom and dad, tell Shar." He whispered, looking at me still. "Tell them we're engaged, please baby."

I nodded, and stood up, stretching. "I'll be back in no more than an hour." I said, and kissed his lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, watching me leave.

I found my car in the lot, and started it up, starting my way to my house first then Ryan's would be second. I got there, and my parents were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee, worried looks on their faces.

"Troy!" My mother cried when she saw me. She rushed over to me, and wrapped her small arms around me. "You didn't call… We were so worried." She said, softly.

"I'm sorry, I was at the hospital with Ryan… He has leukemia." I said, whispering now, sadly.

"Oh honey… I'm so sorry." She said, and hugged me tighter.

"I won't be home a lot, I'm staying at the hospital with him…" I said.

"Do whatever you need to." She responded.

"We're engaged as well…" I said, looking at my mom, then my dad.

They both smiled, and nodded. "It's about time." My dad said.

"I gotta go pack, I'll say bye before I leave again." They both nodded, and I was already darting up the stairs. I threw 5 outfits on my bed, with 2 pairs of PJ's. I found our big suitcase, and put everything in it quickly. I was down in the kitchen with my parents before I knew it.

"Bye guys, I'll be back." I said softly, taking 4 bagels from the fridge, and the thing of cream cheese.

They both nodded, and hugged me, and I was off to Ryan's. I walked in and called out, "Hello?" No one was there. _Typical, they're all out partying. _I thought to myself.

I walked up to Ryan's room, and packed in the same suitcase 5 comfy outfits which were hoodies and sweatpants, and 2 pairs of pajamas.

I was out in my car in 5 minutes, and off back to the hospital.

I dragged the suitcase behind me, walking back to Ryan's room. I opened the door, to see him sitting up, and smiling softly at me. I pulled the suitcase in, and smiled at him, dropping the suitcase handle, and walking to him, kissing him gently. He kissed me back, and I felt his lips turning into a smile. I pulled away, and looked at him.

"I love you." I whispered.

He nodded. "You too."

"No one was home at your house, I'll tell the doctor to call them." He nodded, and looked at me.

I walked to the suitcase and pulled out the bag with the cream cheese and the bagels in it, and smiled. "Look what I brought you baby." I said, smiling. He squealed.

"My favorite."He said, and laughed. "I love you." He said, and took my hand, and kissed it.

I put the cream cheese on the bagels, and handed one to him. He took it, and started to eat it. I sat down in the chair next to him, and ate mine as well. When we were finished I sighed and took my fiancé's hand softly, and I kissed it. "I love you, so much."

He nodded, and whispered. "I love you too baby. Now come here, and lets take a nap."


	5. Chapter 5

I watched him sleep for about two hours, before the doctor came in. I slowly got up, as to not wake Ryan. We walked to an empty room, and I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's up, doc?" I asked, looking at him.

"We're afraid that the cancer is really strong, and we'll have to start chemotherapy immediately. As in, today." He said, sighing. "This is not the week for you, is it, Mr. Bolton?" He asked, with a slight laugh.

"No, it's not." I said, putting my head in my hands, sighing. "Will he live?" I asked. "We're going off to college in two months."

He nodded. "We have a 90 chance to see that Mr. Evans will live, and he'll be able to go off to college, but he'll have to come to chemo 5 times per week. Yiou be providing transportation, I presume?"

I nodded. "We're rooming together, so I'll be able to watch after him 24/7." I said, and nodded. "I'm glad to hear he'll be okay." I got up, and me and the doctor walked back to Ryan's room where he was sitting up, his bottom lip trembling.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, rushing to his side, taking his cold hands in mine.

"I-I thought you left…" He replied, looking into my eyes.

I pressed my forehead to his, and kissed his lips softly. "I'll never leave you, okay?" I said, giving him a few Eskimo kisses. "I love you too much to ever live without you." I whispered the last part.

I pulled away from him, and looked at the doctor, who was smiling. "You know son, you're very lucky." He said, looking at Ryan. "I had the same thing, when I was your two's age.

Ryan looked at him confused. "What do you mean, doc?" He asked, pulling me down beside him.

"My partner and I were together for 35 years, when he died of a brain tumor." He said, sighing. "Ben was just like your Troy here, doing everything, even though he was sick."

Ryan got up slowly, and walked to the doctor and hugged him. "I'm sorry." He said, pulling away from the doctor, who helped steady him.

"Thank you, Ryan." He said, smiling. "I've got to go now, I'll come back up and check on you two in about an hour and a half, I've got to make my rounds."

Ryan nodded, as did I, and I got up, and helped him back to the bed.

"I'm not a little kid, Troy. I can walk by myself." He said, looking at me after he sat back down.

"I know baby, I don't want you to hurt more than you already are." I said softly, putting my arm around his shoulders.

"I don't need to be protected as much as you do." He said, shrugging my arm off his shoulders.

"Baby, whats gotten into you?" I asked, looking at him.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." He said, sighing. "I'm sorry I'm being a cranky pants." He said and sighed again. "I love you."

I nodded, and kissed his lips softly. "I love you too. Now you lay down, I wanna go see Gabriella, she's probably gonna wanna come see you. You up for that?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded. "I wanna see our best friend." He said, excited.

I smiled, and kissed him. "I love you, so so much." I said softly, smiling.

"I love you too, now go get Gabi." He said, chuckling.


End file.
